A liquid crystal display panel generally includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal layer is located between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The liquid crystal layer comprises a plurality of liquid crystals that are controlled to rotate to create a display. When electrostatic interference is created on the liquid crystal display panel, rotation of the liquid crystals can be interrupted.